MuddyMaestro
---- Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 In IAS 6, he was placed into Group I as a seed. He raced EternalKnuckles1993 in a race to 12 dragon eggs, TheLMan101 in a race to get all Artisans and Peace Keepers dragons (both in Spyro 1) and Meap212 in a race to beat Crush in Spyro 2. Prior to Round 2, he made an agreement with TheAFH013, saying that if he was drawn against him in Round 2 they would not do Spyro 1. Unluckily for MuddyMaestro, that was exactly what happened, and he lost. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Muddy raced TheAFH013 in a race to beat two events with the first four characters in Toy Story Racer, LyleBandicoot93 in a race to complete level 4 in Emperor's New Groove and NoVaX9000 in a race to complete orientation & fill up the Scare Meter in 3 other levels. He won both matches and continued on. In Round 2 Muddy beat Ratchet5 in a race to 16 muppet tokens in Muppet Monster Adventure. In Round 3 Muddy raced and beat Nintendogen64. Round 4 saw Muddy beating Nintendogen64 again who was brought back via Shaggin' Wagon. In the grand final Muddy came 4th losing to CrystalFissure, Zaydskate and Ratchet5, but beating MrGamesendy in a Toy Story 2 race. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Muddy was drawn in group E. He beat LyleBandicoot93 in a race to go to the bonus in Tomato Soup and beat the boss with 5 or more lives in Gex 1, and VideoGameRules645 in a race to get 5 remotes in Gex 3. He lost to DessertMonkeyJK in a race to beat the first level in New Toonland in Gex 1. This loss forced the group in a Triple Threat match, where Muddy came second behind Lyle, but in front of DMJK in a Gex 1 race to get 13 lives and beat the first boss. In Round 2 Muddy faced Nintendogen64. They did a race in Gex 3. It was to get 40 paws. Muddy won in a rather close race, but controversy arose when Angus complained about Muddy not playing Gex 2 prior to the match, where Angus would have had the clear upper hand. Nonetheless, Muddy advanced to semi-finals. In the semi-finals Muddy raced Ratchet5. They did Gex 2. The race was to get 21 red remotes and beat the third boss. The match was extremely close, but Muddy ended up on top by 26 seconds. Ratchet5 claimed that it is a draw, while the hosts denied it. They ended up doing a second race, where Ratchet5 won sending Muddy to The Shaggin' Wagon. The second race was never uploaded to the tournament channel. It was uploaded to SpyroSpeedruns. Muddy agreed to give Ratchet5 the win, so Muddy took part in the Shaggin' Wagon where he came second losing to CrystalFissure, but beating ShoReWol and TheAFH013. After the Shaggin' Wagon it seemed like he was done, but Muddy was ordered to race Ratchet5 for the final time. Muddy, however, had personal issues so he had to drop out before doing the third race. Participation in I'm A Newb Runner MuddyMaestro competed in the I'm a newb runner tournament. He was drawn into Group A, along with 99crashbandicoot, NoVaX9000 and ToddGamerPro. His first match was against 99crashbandicoot, to beat the first three flights. His next match was against ToddGamerPro in a race to get 20 dragons and 1000 treasure. His final Round 1 match was against NovaX9000 in a race to 100% Dream Weavers. He won all of these matches and progressed to Round 2. In Round MuddyMaestro was in Group A with 99crashbandicoot, Zaydskate and replacement Instromation. MudddyMaestro managed to do only one match, against instromation, a speedrun to 100% Peace Keepers, which MuddyMaestro won. MuddyMaestro, being joint first in his group, advanced to the Final. MuddyMaestro was in Group B for the Final along with Dessertmonkeyjk and Videogamesrule645 in speedrun to beat Gnasty Gnorc. MuddyMaestro came first in his group and second overall in the tournament. Statistics Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Other Tournaments Medals 2nd Place.png|I'm A Newb Runner - 2nd place medal Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Canada Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors Category:Active Article